A Ring Silly
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: He left. He came back. He chased her down in the middle of the street like some lovestruck idiot because that was actaully what he was. But, he left her standing there. Like always. Only able to make it about a block. So, he sat there on their bridge not letting himself think because it would only bring more pain. Then he hears it. What he has been waiting for. Her voice.


_There was a little girl sitting on the steps of the Gazebo. Her long hair flowed with the wind as she tucked daisies into it. Her bright blue eyes looking down and smile just as bright plastering her face. A boy around the same age ran up to her holding out his hand. "Here." He said proudly as he offered the object in his hand to her. _

"_What is this?" She asked him back as she held up the ring that came of a bubblegum machine that sat outside of Al's Pancake world. _

"_A ring silly. If we are going to get married you need a ring." The little boy replied matter-of-factly with a smile and a soft laugh. _

He looked at the toy ring in his fingers. He wasn't sure why he picked it up after the children ran away laughing earlier that day, but he did. So, there he sat on their bridge looking at the object. He had come here to think, but thinking was just making it all worst. So, he just sat there frozen almost not sure what to do. Everything was falling apart. A million little pieces with nothing holding them together anymore just like the remnants that little girl left of her bright daisies. He wished everything could be as simple as those children made it seem. If it was just him and her and nothing else mattered. That's what love is, but then again he didn't even know if she still loved him. She had no reason to. He left after all. He knew that had hurt her, but he needed to try to make things better. However, after time he realized that the only way everything could be whole again is if she was the one who made it that way. So, he came back. He chased her down the streets of this sleepy little town and put his feeling out on the line. He could tell in her eyes that she wasn't going to say it back, she wasn't going to wrap her arms around him, or forgive him. She didn't have to. He didn't deserve it he knew that. So, he did what he did best he stormed away, drove off. Yet, he only made it as far as their bridge. Something just pulled him there. So, there he sat frozen waiting until something pulled him out of there.

He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the footsteps. He knew whoever it was would walk by and forget about this moment. That was until he heard a voice finally speak up "I love you too. I love you Jess." Her voice cracked he could tell she was crying before he looked up to see her face cover in tears. He just wrapped his arm around her when she sat down next to him. Her blue eyes lost in thought stared out at the water. He wasn't sure if she didn't want to face him or what. "I thought I could get over you. I thought I could move on after you left, but I couldn't. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I will always love you. I have always loved you." She said softly as she looked into his eyes finally with her last statement. He started to open his mouth, but she stopped him. "Don't ever leave me again." He just nodded for a moment before looking down into the palm of his hand to see the toy ring still there. He just moved his arm so that he offered it to her. She just laughed at him as her eyes showed her confusion. "What is this?" She asked him as she picked it up after just staring at it for a moment.

"A ring silly. If we are going to get married you need a ring." He replied just as confident as that little boy did earlier in the day.

"Who mentioned marriage?" She asked him softly with a slight laugh. The tears were gone from her eyes now, the pain he saw earlier left with them. She was just her again.

"Well, you said I wasn't allowed to leave you again. It seems like a logical step if you ask me." He replied with his famous smirk, the same one that he knew had a special way of melting her heart. He just watched as she slipped the ring on her finger, but it was too small.

"It don't fit." She replied with a laugh as she smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I will just have to get you a real one someday." He replied as he leaned in closer to her.

"I guess so." She replied before she closed the gap between their lips. Nothing in his life had ever felt better than that moment. It was like all those little pieces that were thrown around and lost somehow molded back into Jess just because he was there holding his Rory again. Suddenly he was no longer afraid of making things worse. He knew he could do things right this time. So, there he sat on their bridge falling more and more in love with her as he once again allowed himself to think.


End file.
